


What Did I Do To Deserve You?

by AngelWithAStory



Series: The Hildray Series [2]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Spoilers, Nightmares, Post-Series, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes snapped open while his heart beat fast against his ribs and his breaths were shallow. Old words echoed in his head.</p><p>  <i>You haven’t grown a bit… You’ll be alone… You’ve been lying to yourself…</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Conversations at Night

**Author's Note:**

> My GCSE results come out tomorrow (Thursday) and from when I post this it will be just over 9 hours until I can get them so obviously the best stress-relief is writing fluffy stuff for a rarepair
> 
> ~~please send me good thoughts I'd appreciate it~~

His eyes snapped open while his heart beat fast against his ribs and his breaths were shallow. Old words echoed in his head.

_You haven’t grown a bit… You’ll be alone… You’ve been lying to yourself…._

He reached out blindly to the bedside table where he’d put his glasses and slid them on his face, moving as little as possible. He was overly aware of the arm wrapped around his middle and Hilda sleeping next to him.

X-Ray slid sideways to the edge of the bed, gently prising Hilda’s arm off as he went. He needed some air. His clothes were somewhere on the floor so he groped around for them, slipping them on when his hands found them.

One last glance at Hilda’s sleeping form and he pulled on his shoes, leaving her apartment, keys in hand. The door clicked softly behind him and he stood in the hallway for a moment, catching his breath.

Why was he remembering those words? Why were they still bothering him?

He started walking, going up the stairs until he found a door that lead to the roof. The night air was cold and bracing enough to wake him up. He walked to the edge and sat, bringing his knees up to his chin.

It had been months, but those words still cut as deep as they did when he’d first heard him. What was worse: he hadn’t told any of the others what the Mad King had said to him. He kept up his façade for the most part; laughing loudly, making snarky comments, being obnoxious. He only let it fall when he was alone.

A figure dropped down on the roof beside him, smoothly standing and promptly sitting cross-legged beside him, looking at him instead of the city.

“You are upset.” The figure said simply.

“Nice to see you too, Mogar.” X-Ray drawled. “Don’t you have a mugger to terrorise?”

Mogar made a low growling sound but just squinted further at X-Ray.

“You smell of Hilda.” He stated. X-Ray hid his face behind his knees.

“I’m staying over at Hilda’s, so what?” X-Ray muttered.

“You are close.” Mogar said. X-Ray snorted, but Mogar frowned at him. “You share a living space and sleep near each other. You are close with her.”

“That’s what you do when you date someone.” X-Ray said, shrugging. “And we don’t live together yet.” He surprised himself with the ‘ _yet_ ’ tagged onto that sentence.   
“Why are you here and not with her?” Mogar asked. X-Ray looked over at him.

“Seriously, isn’t there someone you should be beating up right now?” He asked. “Or maiming? Why aren’t you hanging out with Vav? He likes you more.”

“Your friend is…” Mogar said, trying to find the right word.

“An asshole?” X-Ray finished, a slight smirk on his face.

“Concerned.” Mogar said, finally settling on a word. “He worries a lot.”   
“That sounds like Vav.” X-Ray said.

“He worries about you.” Mogar said. X-Ray looked at him for a few seconds before making a dismissive noise.  “Maybe he is right.” Mogar said, turning to look out over the city beside X-Ray.

“No way is Vav right. About anything.” X-Ray said.

Mogar looked as if he was going to say something but they were both distracted by the sound of an explosion in a different part of the city. Both their heads turned in time to see the dust cloud rise over the tops of the buildings. Mogar stood up immediately, raising one hand to the hilt of his diamond sword and extending one to X-Ray. X-Ray looked at his hand for a few seconds before letting Mogar help him to his feet.

“I left my suit downstairs.” X-Ray said. “You go find Vav and I’ll meet you there. Leave me some of the bad guys.”

“No.” Mogar said, placing his hand on X-Ray’s chest. “We will take care of this.”

“What?! No way!” X-Ray protested, shoving Mogar’s hand away. Mogar looked at him critically but ultimately nodded, pulled up his hood and took off.

X-Ray took a breath and headed back to Hilda’s apartment. He padded softly into the the bedroom and looked for his bag with his suit tucked away in it. It was left on the floor at the end of the bed and his hand had just closed around it when he heard Hilda stirring.

“Ray?” Hilda murmured, propping herself up.

“ _Shh shh shh_ , go back to sleep.” X-Ray said, moving to her side and gently brushing her hair behind her ear.

“What are you doing up?” Hilda asked, rubbing her eyes blearily and sitting up. She reached over and put her glasses on, one hand raking through her loose hair.

“There was an explosion downtown.” X-Ray said, hurriedly moving to the other side of the bed and changing into his green and black spandex. He paused when he felt eyes on him. “Like the view?” He asked smugly, meeting Hilda’s eye. She smirked and shrugged her shoulder.

“I’m not complaining.” Hilda said. She pulled back the covers and stood up, pulling her clothes towards her and changing.

“Whoa, what are you doing?” X-Ray asked, pausing as he pulled his gloves on. Hilda turned to look at him as she tied her hair up.

“I’m coming with.” Hilda said as if it was obvious.  “And you don’t have time to argue with me so let’s go.” She said, breezing past him to the front room where her giant tazer and car keys were. X-Ray watched her leave the room, a small, disbelieving smile on his face and he just hurried pulling his boots on, rushing out to meet her.

She was pulling her own shoes on, balancing against nothing and he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Hilda stood up, turning her head to look at him and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Come on, superhero.” She teased, patting his hand. “We’ve got a city to save.”

X-Ray let her go and she walked towards the door of her apartment, grabbing the tazer on her way. She pulled her car keys off the hooks by the door and turned to look at him, dangling them slightly. He rolled his eyes and followed her out the apartment, only pausing to lock it behind them.


	2. It's Almost As If They Weren't Just Superheroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I got into all the A-Levels I wanted and I AM SO HAPPY SO: CUTENESS

Mogar had kept his promise and once the gang of petty thieves with RPGs had been taken care of, they all finally had a moment to catch their breath.

Ash was on the other side of the street, furiously scribbling on a notepad, knowing she had to work quickly to get the story out by morning. Mogar was stood by the pile of unconscious bodies while they waited for the police to get there to haul them off.

Hilda and X-Ray stood off to the side. Hilda’s tazer was resting against her leg while she inspected a cut along his arm that he’d managed to get when an RPG shattered a large window and he fell on the glass. Luckily, the suit had protected him the most.

“Hey, be careful.” He said, flinching away from her touch. She frowned at him and gently pulled his arm back towards her.

“Don’t be a baby. You’ve survived a hit from my tazer before.” Hilda said, carefully turning his arm to one side. “Do you still have a first aid kit in your overundies?” She asked.

“We had first aid kits?” X-Ray asked. Hilda sighed and rolled her eyes. Her actions were betrayed by the smallest smile on her face.

“Well it doesn’t look that bad.” Hilda said. “I’ll clean it out when we get back.”

“I’m still allowed to sleep over?” X-Ray asked, pulling his arm closer to his body, sidling up to Hilda subtly. She glanced up at him and he wiggled his eyebrow playfully. She smiled at him, a knowing look on her face.

“X-Ray!” Vav shouted, getting their attention. He was walking over to them, looking at X-Ray nervously. “How’s your arm?” He asked when he was close enough.

“He’ll live.” Hilda said, letting go of X-Ray arm gently. “If I had some tweezers I’d get the last few bits of glass out.”

“I have some.” Vav said, reaching into his overundies and pulling out a small first aid kit. He opened it and handed the tweezers to her.

“I told you you had first aid kits.” Hilda said smugly to X-Ray, picking his arm back up and carefully pulling out the last few shard of glass. X-Ray winced and she shot him a sympathetic look. She pulled the last one out and dropped it to the ground. “There.” She said, carefully disinfecting and wrapping the injury up.

“Actually, X-Ray, can I talk to you?” Vav asked, watching the small looks X-Ray gave Hilda.

“Sure thing Vav.” X-Ray said, quickly giving Hilda’s hand a squeeze and walking a bit away with Vav. Vav fiddled with the fingers of his glove, thinking over his words.

“X-Ray,” Vav started, glancing over at Hilda, who was stood by Ash talking to her. “What’s Hilda doing here?” He hissed, as if afraid that she would somehow overhear.

“She drove me here.” X-Ray said casually. “And she helped us kick criminal butt.”

“But she hasn’t got any powers.” Vav said.

“Neither did we, Vav. She _gave_  us our powers!” X-Ray said, throwing his arms up dramatically.

“Fair point.” Vav said, trying to calm X-Ray. “But aren’t you worried about her?”

“Dude, the first time we met her she had this badass tazer.” X-Ray said. “And you think we should be worried about _her_? Have you even been paying attention to how many times we’ve had our butts handed to us?”

An amused look crossed Vav’s face just long enough for X-Ray to see.

“What was that for?” He asked suspiciously, squinting at his long-time friend.

“What was what for?” Vav asked, putting on a mask of innocence.

“Don’t play this game with me Vav. What was that face for?” X-Ray said, practically pouting.

“I just didn’t know you liked her that much.” Vav said simply.

“Well, _duh_  dude.” X-Ray said. “I wouldn’t spend so much time with her if I didn’t like her.”

“I know that X-Ray.” Vav said. “I just didn’t know you liked her that _much_.”

“Whatever, Vav.” X-Ray, huffing in annoyance. What did he know?

“X-Ray.” Hilda said, walking up to them. Her free hand automatically went to X-Ray’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She still held her tazer loosely beside her. “Can we talk?”

“I’ll go see how Ash is.” Vav said helpfully, giving X-Ray one last meaningful look before he walked away. X-Ray still didn’t really know what that expression was for.

“What’s up?” He asked, turning to face Hilda. She had an amused look on her face as she let go of his shoulder, letting her hand fall beside her.

“Mogar told me you had a talk before the explosion went off.” Hilda said. X-Ray groaned and rolled his head back, staring at the sky. Hilda hesitantly reached forwards and grazed her fingers against his. He looked at her, a small frown on his face. “You should talk to Vav. You’re his best friend. The Mad King lied to you. He lied to all of us.”

“Hilda…” X-Ray said, his voice soft. He hadn’t heard that quiet tone in her voice since… Ever. He’d never heard her talk like that.

“He worries about you. Prove to him that you’re the badass I know you are.” Hilda said, her voice hardening enough to sound brave and encouraging. “Are you going to let a madman really ruin a good friendship?” She asked, a challenge in her voice.

“Everyone thinks he’s mad, but he’s actually a genius.” X-Ray said, parroting her words from one of their early meetings and she smiled at him slyly.

“He’s still crazy.” Hilda said, firmly linking her hand in his. He smiled down at her and squeezed her hand. “Just talk to Vav. You deserve your best friend.”

“Both of them.” X-Ray said. “But I’d only kiss one of you.” He lifted one hand to her cheek, gently stroking her skin with the pad of his thumb.

“You’ve kissed Vav?” Hilda asked cheekily.

“He uses too much tongue.” X-Ray said, shrugging. Hilda laughed and he felt something his chest warm.

“I’ll try to be better.” She said, stepping into his space, close enough so that he could feel her heat through his spandex.

“Is that an invitation?” X-Ray asked.

“Yes.” Hilda said, smiling when he had to lean up slightly to gently kiss her.

It was brief and chaste but that was was more than all right with both of them.

 

They climbed the stairs to Hilda’s apartment as quietly as they could, aware that most of the people in the building would be sleeping. They got into her apartment and locked the door. Hilda placed the tazer down on the sofa, reaching out and taking X-Ray’s hand to drag them both into her bedroom.

“What time is it?” He asked, detaching his cape and dropping on the bedroom floor, ensuring that he would trip over it in the morning.

“2 am. I have to get up for work in three hours.” Hilda said, shucking her clothes off until she was just in her underwear. She pulled on a loose shirt (that was suspiciously bright green and just a bit too big for her frame) and took her bra off underneath it.

“I won’t keep you up then.” X-Ray said, pulling his costume off and stuffing it into his bag until he was down to his boxers. He slid under the covers and opened his arms, waggling his eyebrows at her. Hilda rolled her eyes but got under the covers, letting him wrap his arms around her.

Her arms slid across his middle, holding him close. He gently leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

“This is so fucking domestic.” He said, murmuring against her hair. Hilda smiled and held onto him tighter.

“It’s almost like we weren’t just fighting crime.” She said.

“I’m okay with it.” X-Ray said, absently carding his fingers through her hair. He listened to her breathing deepen and even out, letting that lull him into sleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to write something specific, just send me a prompt either as a comment or on tumblr if you don't mind also sending me your Ao3 name so I can gift it :D
> 
> (disclaimer: will not write sexual, but will write intimate)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to share my pain of rarepairs and RT, I'm [ private-doughnut ](http://private-doughnut.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
